DESPERADO
by amandote
Summary: Desperado


**Dislaimer:** Naruto isn't owned by me.  
**Warning:** Boy-love implied  
**Summary:** A song from Carpenter's: Ino's insisting for Sasuke but Sasuke is  
gay and inlove to Naruto. She wanted to change his preference to love her.

* * *

** Desperado**

* * *

**Desperado  
Why don't you come to your senses  
You been out ridin' fences  
For so long now  
Oh, you're a hard one  
But I know that you've got your reasons  
These things that are pleasin' you  
Can hurt you somehow  
**

Sasuke, be yourself. Though I've to honor your choice, it not the enough  
reason for me to stop. You're so hard-headed, whether you scrambled down  
the earth, the truth will remain the same. You're a boy and you are not  
supposed to be in love with a boy. I'm just here for you if you'd gotten to  
your senses.

**Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy  
She'll beat you if she's able  
The queen of hearts is always your best bet **

****

****

You're making things the wrong way darling.. why are you using Sakura?  
Ohhhh, you're just using her to make Naruto jealous of you...you know his  
inlove with that pink-haired girl, and you wanna draw his attention to you?  
'ne? by making him angry as your line of attack? What if Sakura had  
realized that she was only an instrument to your target? Come to think of  
it first, .... I'm laying my wage that the trouble worth it if you will  
choose me. **Now it seems to me some fine things have been laid upon the table  
But you only want the ones that you can't get**

****

****

Wow, you really impressed me! Sakura knew that you were just using her, but  
you're still able make her sway with you! You perfectly carried out your  
first move, however, you always failed to get Naruto's attention, which you  
ain't akin to. **Desperado  
Oh you ain't gettin' no younger**

****

****

Time is gold, time is runnin', you won't be able to turned it back if you  
wanted to. So if you don't dare to become a pathetic looser against 'love',  
I'm here to make you win, simply by loving me.  
  
**Your pain and your hunger  
They're drive you home**

****

****

You're breaking down, looks like you're giving up.  
  
**Freedom, ah freedom  
That's just some people talkin'  
You're prisoners walkin'  
Through this world all alone**

****

****

You wanna free yourself, ok, I'm here, seems like no one, are willing go  
together with you, so, all you're currently doing is just facing your life  
alone. Feel free to call me, and I'll be there. **Don't your feet get cold in the wintertime  
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine  
It's hard to tell the night time from the day**

****

****

You're not dead, you're not alive, but you are numb. I will get your sanity  
back, and be able to understand all the way through. The sun won't shine,  
but you can make it through the rain. I'll be here to protect you and that  
was for sure. **You're losin' all your highs and lows  
Ain't it funny how the feelin' goes away**

****

****

See? How things turned to normal and still you can't still believe, but  
still there is something is ain't fading away... your yearning for Naruto.  
I told you a thousand times... you're a boy and he's a boy.. it's awkward.  
I'm a 100% girl and 100% devoted to you. But why can't I amend the off  
beam circumstances with the right  
One? **Desperado  
Why don't you come to your senses  
Come down from your fences  
Open the gate**

****

****

Knock..Knock..Knock...Any body home? Open your heart for me...and will not  
regret it.. **It may be rainin'  
But there's a rainbow above you  
You better let somebody love you  
You better let somebody love you  
Before it's too late**

****

****

It's raining again, but this time you didn't opt to make your way through  
the 'rain'. 'coz there's always sunshine after the rain that compromises  
you? Is that so? What if the rain won't stop? I'm telling you time is  
runnin' and it's better to somebody to love you more. 

**

* * *

a/n: I know it's not that nice.  
a/n: BRO, have you checked my songfic in Saber Marionette Section? Well, I  
hope it fits Lime's feelings when she had awaken by Otaru.**


End file.
